1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a mobile device that operates in a phone mode and in a tablet mode.
2. Background
Mobile devices used for wireless communication include a fixed size display. Tablets (or tablet computers) also include a display. However, tablets may have a different height-width ratio as compared to a mobile device.